Take Care of the Ending
"Take Care of the Ending" (엔딩을 부탁해) is a song by INFINITE, and the seventh and final track in their fifth mini album, Reality. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 그녀가 날 보네 돌아서며 웃네 이번엔 확실한 Sign 같아 우연이라 쳐도 이 정도 됐으면 확신을 좀 가져도 되잖아 너는 마치 Fantasy 같아 매일 애태우며 네 가치를 높여 손 뻗으면 닿을 듯이 가깝다 멀어져 나를 어지럽게 해 분명 어젠 내 것 같았는데 오늘은 왜 또 찬 바람이 부는지 No way 이럴걸 알면서도 빠져드는 날 멈출 수가 없어 엔딩을 부탁해 너도 느끼는지 꽤 자주였던 걸 우리 둘 사이 어색한 대화 우연이라 치고 이정도 됐으면 착각이라도 할 수 있잖아 내가 미쳐 너 땜에 미쳐 나를 들었다 놨다 네 손위에 놓고 잡아볼까 잡혀줄까 재는 걸 알면서 벗어날 수가 없어 분명 어젠 내 것 같았는데 오늘은 왜 또 찬바람이 부는지 No way 이럴 걸 알면서도 빠져드는 날 멈출 수가 없어 엔딩을 부탁해 네 맘속 어딘가 내 자린 있을까 너라는 절정에 올라도 넌 내리막 사랑의 폐해인가 네게 피폐해진 나 아직 네게서 잡혀있고 싶어 하는 피해자 우리 사이에 넌 항상 물음표 물음표 다 됐고 이젠 찍어 마침표 찍어 다 확실한걸 원해 Want it Want to have happy ending 짧았던 미소 한번에 무너진 맘 다시 쌓고 쓰지도 접지도 못할 영화 같은 결말을 기다려 분명 어젠 내 것 같았는데 오늘은 왜 또 찬 바람이 부는지 No way 이럴걸 알면서 더 빠져드는 날 멈출 수가 없어 엔딩을 부탁해 해피엔딩을 부탁해 어제 봤던 영화처럼 |-|Romanization= geonyeoga nal bone doraseomyeo unne ibeonen hwaksilhan Sign gata uyeonira chyeodo i jeongdo dwaesseomyeon hwaksineul jom gajyeodo doejanha neoneun machi Fantasy gata mail aetaeumyeo ne gachireul nopyeo son ppaedeumyeon daheul deusi gakkapda meoreojyeo nareul eojireopge hae bumyeong eojen nae geot gatanneunde oneureun wae tto chan barami buneunji No way ireolgeol almyeonseodo ppajyeodeuneun nal meomchul suga eobseo endingeul butakhae neodo neukkineunji kkwae jajuyeotdeon geol uri dul sai eosaekhan uyeonira chigo ijeongdo dwaesseomyeon chakirado hal su itjanha naega michyeo neo ttaeme michyeo nareul deureotda nwatda ne sonwie nohko jababolkka japhyeojulkka jaeneun geol almyeonseo beoseonal suga eobseo bunmyeong eojen nae geot gatenneunde oneureun wae tto chanbarami buneunji No way ireol geol almyeonseodo ppajyeodeuneun nal meomchul suga eobseo endingeul butakhae ne mamsok eodinga nae jarin isseulkka neoraneun jeoljeonge ollado neon naerimak sarangui pyehaeinga nege pipyeogaejin na ajik negeseo japhyeoitgo sipeo haneun pihaeja uri saie neon hangsang mureumpyo mureumpyo da dwatgo ijen jiikeo machimpyo jikkeo da hwaksilhangeo wonhae Want it Want to have happy ending jjalbatdeon miso hanbeone nuneojin mam dasi ssahko seujido jeopjido mot hal yeonghwa gateun gyeolmareul gidaryeo bunmyeong eojen nae geot gatanneunde oneureun wae tto chan barami buneunji No way ireol geol almyeonseo deo ppajyeodeuneun nal meomchul suga eobseo endingeul butakhae hapiendingeul butakhae eoje bwatdeon yeonghwacheoreom |-|English= She looks at me, turns around and smiles I think this is a clear sign this time Even if it’s a coincidence, this is enough I think I can be sure You’re like a fantasy I burn up every day, raising your value You’re close enough to touch But you come close then get far, making me dizzy You clearly seemed like you were mine yesterday But why are you so cold today? No way, I know this but I fall for it anyway I can’t stop, please take care of the ending Do you feel it too? It was quite often The awkward conversations we have Even if it’s a coincidence, this is enough Even if I’m mistaken, I can do it I’m going crazy, I’m going crazy because of you You pick me up and put me down, I’m in your hands Should I catch you or be caught by you? I know you’re using your head but I can’t escape You clearly seemed like you were mine yesterday But why are you so cold today? No way, I know this but I fall for it anyway I can’t stop, please take care of the ending Do you have a place for me in your heart somewhere? I’m on top of your peak but you’re still downhill Is it an evil of love? I’m so tired because of you I’m a victim, still wanting to be caught by you You’re always a question mark Let’s stop and put a period on it I want things to be clear Want it Want to have happy ending Your short smile breaks down my heart Then I build it up again I can’t even use it or put it away I’m waiting for a movie-like ending You clearly seemed like you were mine yesterday But why are you so cold today? No way, I know this but I fall for it anyway I can’t stop, please take care of the ending I’m asking for a happy ending Like the movie I watched yesterday Category:Songs